Lo que podríamos haber sido
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban muy lejos el uno del otro. Ya no eran los mismos, y ya no se conocían. "Pansy esboza una de sus sonrisas peligrosas. —¿Me extrañas, no…, Draco?" Ganador del sexto lugar del concurso de San Valentín 2012 de Potterfics


**Lo que podríamos haber sido**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling; yo no estoy ganando ni medio centavo con esto, y lo hago sólo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro

Pansy lo mira con una mirada medio perdida, con el whisky de fuego en la mano, y tal vez un poco borracha. Tanto da. Él la mira con sus ojos grises impenetrables y alza su copa para brindar por ella. Al momento de que las copas chocan y ella sonríe taimadamente después de musitar un «¡salud!» ella le murmura, para que nadie más oiga, unas cuantas palabras en su oído.

—¿Recuerdas lo que podríamos haber sido, Draco?

Él se tensa un momento, pero como siempre, no deja ver signos de debilidad. No puede dejar que nadie más conozca sus más oscuros secretos, ni siquiera Pansy.

—Me caso en dos semanas, Parkinson.

Ella soltó una risa medio escéptica, medio alegre, medio nada. Se quedó mirándolo como si no lo conociera, y apenas estuviera atisbando todo el trasfondo que involucraba Draco Malfoy. «Que poco te conozco», pensó para sí, pero no lo dijo.

—¿Parkinson? —preguntó ella—. Creí que para ti yo era Pansy. —Se había acercado a él peligrosamente, dejando que oliera el fuerte perfume que ella usaba. Draco volvió a tensarse y esta vez ella sí que pudo notar una pequeña debilidad en su rival.

—Que poco me conoces —dijo él, dándole otro sorbo a la copa—, que poco me conoces.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Eso ahora, Draco —se acercó un poco más, pegándose a él, se preguntó qué pensaría la santa de Astoria Greengrass si veía aquella escena—. Pero ¿recuerdas?, hubo un tiempo en que te conocí tal vez mejor que ti mismo… —Le acarició la mejilla, con sus manos finas y blanca. «Extraño eso», dijo, pero no se atrevió a decirlo. No. Era una serpiente. Una serpiente esconde sus debilidades, y si bien con quince años no había sabido hacerlo y se había dejado pisotear por él eso no volvería a pasar.

—Yo no elegí esto, Pansy… —murmuró él—. Tú te fuiste con Blaise.

Ella volvió a reír con su risa fresca. Sonrió taimada y peligrosamente en dirección a Draco.

—Él me daba lo que yo necesitaba…, Draco —murmuró en su oído, acariciándolo con los labios—. No me pisoteaba humillándome. Ah… pero nadie más me va a pisotear jamás —añadió con un tono peligroso, alejándose un poco del rostro de Malfoy.

«Ni siquiera tú», pensó, admirando sus facciones aristocráticas, su pelo rubio que le caía sobre la frente, los ojos grises y fríos que lo miraban todo calculadoramente. «Y a pesar de todo… pensar que todavía te extraño, imbécil».

—¿Por qué Zabini? —preguntó él finalmente, recargándose en el sillón. Aún no sabía porque había aceptado aquella invitación de Pansy.

—¿Celoso? —replicó ella con frescura—. ¿Por qué Zabini? ¿Acaso te importa? ¿Después de tantos años? —Volvió a reír. A Draco aquella risa le erizaba la piel.

No respondió. No podía decir que sentía en aquel momento. El aroma y la presencia de Pansy lo estaban confundiendo. Ella lo miró un momento de nuevo, perdiéndose entre la curva perfecta de su cuello, los pómulos alzados y el cabello que le caía sobre la frente amplía.

—¿Me amaste? —preguntó ella, esquivando su mirada mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso. Al final sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendió uno para después llevárselo a la boca.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Él se mostró confundido. Muy confundido—. El humo apesta —comentó evasivamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Qué poco le importaba lo que pensara él de que fumara.

—Aprendí con Zabini —murmuró, ladeando la cabeza, lo que le daba una actitud semi-inocente—. A veces… —empezó, pero interrumpió la frase a la mitad. «A veces lloraba por ti, idiota. Y Zabini odiaba eso, pero no decía nada… así que después de unas semanas me enseñó a fumar para sacar mis miedos y frustraciones hechas humo».

Draco captó su vacilación. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—¿A veces, qué?

—Nada —respondió ella agresivamente, separándose de él.

—¿Qué, Pansy, a veces qué? —insistió él, cogiéndola por los hombros. Ella volvió a darle una calada al cigarrillo.

—¡A veces me acordaba de ti, imbécil! —exclamó finalmente.

Él se quedó callado, sorprendido. Se esperaba esa respuesta, sí… pero, no sabía si estaba preparado para afrontarla. Se dio la vuelta, para quedar de espaldas a ella y no verla, no ver los ojos duros de Pansy y no quedar embriagado por su aroma.

—¿Por qué me invitaste aquí? —preguntó.

—Quise —respondió Pansy lacónicamente.

—¿Quisiste?

—Así es Draco. —Él percibió que ella se había acercado a él, sintió como las manos de Pansy le recorrían la nuca. Se tensó, pero no le dijo nada…, no la apartó—. ¿No has oído que las mujeres hacemos cosas porque queremos? ―inquirió, con un tono sugerente en su voz.

Él no respondió.

—A veces las mujeres tenemos impulsos incomprensibles, Draco. —Ella sonrió taimadamente—. Y yo… Yo quería ver si me extrañabas —dijo, mientras pasaba la yema de su dedo índice por la curva del cuello del joven.

—Me caso en dos semanas —repitió él.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, ingenuamente.

—Pansy… —advirtió él en un tono de voz peligroso.

—¿No lo extrañas? —preguntó ella—. ¿No extrañas los besos? ¿Las caricias? ¿Las conversaciones a las tres de la mañana? ¿Las sonrisas? A pesar de todo —añadió— creo que nos queríamos, Draco, aunque fuéramos unos inmaduros y tuviéramos quince años, creo que nos queríamos… a nuestro modo. Pero no éramos tan perfectos… no… —musitó—. Nos dejamos llevar por los celos, las presiones…

Él no respondió.

—Ambos sabemos que muchas veces el poder es más poderoso que el amor —dijo ella—. ¿Pero ser amado es tan malo? ¿Amar es tan malo? —reflexionó ella, más ausente, mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo.

—Pansy… —volvió a decir él a modo de advertencia.

—Aún me extrañas, Draco, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, en tus movimientos… incluso está tatuado en tu piel —dijo ella, volviendo a reír—. A pesar de todo, soy una serpiente…, Malfoy. Y soy, quizá una de las serpientes que mejor que conoce. Tú no amas a Astoria.

—Cállate.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—Mírame a los ojos, dime que amas a Astoria mirándome a los ojos y te creeré, Malfoy. ¡Dímelo, maldición! —lo provocó.

Él se dio la vuelta y la encaró.

—Así que quieres saber si amo a Astoria, ¿no? Y también quieres saber si aún te extraño… —Esbozó una sonrisa que Pansy calificó como peligrosa—. ¿Nunca te han contado, Pansy, que quien busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla? —le dijo antes de acercarse a ella y besarla rudamente, antes de cogerla por la cintura, entregándose a ella.

«Sí, aun me extrañas», pensó ella.

Nunca se equivocaba cuando tenía una intuición.

Finalmente se separaron, respirando entrecortadamente ambos.

—Esto no debería haber pasado, ¿sabes? —dijo él.

—Pero tú lo deseabas, yo lo deseaba… ¿Qué sentido tiene arrepentirse ahora? —preguntó ella, dándole una última calada al cigarrillo antes de dejar la colilla apagada en el cenicero.

Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a acercarse a ella. Dejo que sus labios bailaran al mismo vaivén, al mismo compás, que sus caderas fueran al mismo ritmo. Cuando finalmente se separaron y los labios de Pansy se deslizaron perezosamente hasta la curva de su cuello, él se dirigió a su oreja.

—Tal vez… tal vez, Parkinson, tal vez no me case en dos semanas.

Ella sonrió.

Ya era suyo.

Y ella estaba completamente dispuesta a volverse a entregar a él.

Sonrió, con júbilo apretándolo contra sí.

«Te amo».

Pensó, pero no se animó a decirlo.

_7 de Febrero de 2012_

_Nea Poulain_


End file.
